Field
This disclosure relates generally to solar cells and more particularly to solar cells mounted on substrates.
Related Art
Solar cells have been particularly useful in using sunlight as a source of electrical energy thereby avoiding typical energy sources that are carbon-based. Another use of solar cells is where these typical energy sources are not available or are inconvenient. Some of these uses include using solar cells as a power source for integrated circuits. This has the effect of increasing the desirability of solar cells that are smaller and can connect with other devices that are small.
Accordingly there is a need to provide further improvement in associating solar cells with integrated circuits.